


Pretty

by playingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad, fem!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingmuke/pseuds/playingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum was just a pretty face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested on my wattpad if you wanna request you can request in the comments or my wattpad (@playingmuke)

Calum knew he was pretty. He knew his shirt skirts, crop tops. and panties made the boys at his small high school insane. He knew that he worked the innocent school boy act perfectly. He knew he didn't want a boyfriend till collage. He knew everyone here wasn't good enough to him. And that's why he knew having a crush on Luke Hemmings was possibly the worst thing that could happen.

Calum knew Luke Hemmings was a lot like him in a way. He knew Luke was popular, hot, and in demand. He knew everyone drooled over Luke. He knew Luke loved the attention. He knew Luke was a major douche. He knew Luke was just as attracted to Calum was Calum was to him.

Calum knew Luke was charming. And he knew he shouldn't have been so gullible. He knew Luke was a player. He knew all of it, but didn't want to.

Calum thought it would be different for him. He thought maybe Luke changed. He thought the compliment were sincere. He thought they were too deep to be lies. He thought Luke was actually it for him. He thought Luke felt the same way.

Calum knew it was a bad idea. He knew sexting was bad. And he knew sending nudes was even worst. He knew he shouldn't have done it. He knew it was bad he caved so easily. He thought Luke wouldn't show anyone. He thought wrong. 

Calum knew the stares weren’t normal. He knew the whispers were about him. He knew people thought of him as a slut. He knew everyone saw him naked. He knew Luke leaked his nudes.

Calum thought Luke changed for him. He thought Luke loved him. But he knew Luke didn't. He knew Luke just loved himself. He thought was irreplaceable. But he knew he wasn't when Luke got a new toy. 

Calum knew he shouldn't let Luke control his emotions like this. He knew Luke can't make him feel worthless. He knew he was torturing himself by staying here. He thought he could handle the name calling. He though he could handle the beatings and harassment. But he knew he couldn't anymore. And he knew ending it was the only way he could be happy.

And Luke knew he really fucked up when he went to Calum's showing.


End file.
